


At The Strike Of Twelve

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: As 2019 approaches, Kara and Lena talk.





	At The Strike Of Twelve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132873) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines). 



Everyone was having a great time at Kara Danvers’ flat as they waited for the clock to announce the beginning of the New Year, except Kara Danvers herself; who grabbed her throat every five seconds to confirm that in fact, her heart had not dislodged itself from her chest and made its way to her throat.

She had to be sure because that’s what her throat felt like ever since Lena had arrived: Like something was on her throat pulsating and choking her, making breathing difficult. She was nervous, her hands were clammy and she had accidentally crushed a doorknob and then make a convoluted story about why did she had a doorknob as flat as pancake, not only in her hand, but in her apartment whatsoever.

She passed around the rooms of her house like a caged lion, feeling Lena’s gaze follow her every once in a while, but so had Alex’ and Jimmy’s and pretty much everyone else that knew her. That truly knew her that was (J’onn had even asked, half panicked, if something was wrong and if the world needed Supergirl more than the party needed Kara; even going as far as hinting he’d be willing to adopt Kara’s shape to cover up for the blonde reporter)

But no, it wasn’t that what had Kara worried and nervous; it was the fact that she had gone and done it without even thinking. She made the pun to herself that she wasn’t thinking straight at the time given she wasn’t straight but the more she went over it, the more she tortured herself about it and the more she wanted to just go around Earth until the world started spinning backwards, and with that time itself reminded until she could stop herself from doing such a stupid thing.

But this was no kid’s movie with fantastic solutions that seemed to have come out of the hat of a magician. This was the real world, where actions had consequences and giving your used superhero pantyhose to your best friend because she had jokingly asked for them as a Christmas present and then eavesdrop as said friend pleasured herself thinking of both your human alter ego and your superhero alter ego having her way with her in a threesome while she smelled said pantyhose was…simply-indescribable.

She couldn’t really wrap her mind around it: Lena touching herself while sniffing the pantyhose, her hand working hard and fast between her wet folds as she imagined Kara and Supergirl doing…Rao, Kara couldn’t even imagine what Lena fantasized about with two of the alter egos of the Rubik’s Cube that was the entity known as Kara Zor-El/Danvers/Supergirl.

Kara ran a hand over her brow and felt the cold sweat leaving wet moisture on the palm of her hand that was so abundant Kara wondered if she was in a sauna for a second. She was a nerve wreck, and Lena following her with a gaze that missed nothing made thing worse.

Kara dreamt and had pleasured herself repeatedly at the memory of the piercing green eyes of the Luthor woman, thinking that it’d just be something like drinking a gallon of human liquor: There would be no consequence whatsoever and Kara would just laugh it off as this thing that she could just do because she was that kind of human girl. But Kara couldn’t joke about having Irish blood, not with this. Not with Lena’s hungry gaze following her and scanning her, whatever thoughts going through the billionaire’s head a mystery that Kara felt would only make things worse if she ever became in the know of.

Kara huffed and decided to step outside and speeded off to the roof, a strong wind blowing as she ran at superhuman speed but knowing full well she couldn’t simply vanish. Not so close to midnight.

She stood in the roof alone in the middle of the night with nothing but herself and the stars above her and tried to focus on a sound that had once appeased her and lulled her to sleep: Lena’s heartbeat.

Kara cursed the thing as she reverently wished it would beat for a thousand years, keeping its owner alive and well. It had been the accelerated heartbeat that had made Kara hear as Lena masturbated while thinking of Kara and Supergirl. But Kara had gone and had given her best friend her pantyhose because….Why the hell had she done that?

The question sounded in Kara’s head for the billionth time as loud as a scream and Kara simply did not have the answer in her: Lena had joked about wanting them for Christmas, and Supergirl had made deliveries to an orphanage and had left over wrapping paper and no clue what to give to her friend who had spent Christmas Eve locked up in her penthouse alone.

She thought it’d go unmentioned, that it’d be a funny joke at most, some ‘ _I can’t believe you did that!_ ’ anecdote. But then Kara had listened as Lena touched herself, and Kara had touched herself at the sound of Lena’s moans and then Lena wouldn’t stop looking at Kara in the few days since then like the reporter was some Rao-cursed dish that the Luthor wanted to devour.

“Well, look who wants to be the loner for once-” A sweet, low, delicious voice that Kara knew as that of Lena’s brought the Kryptonian out of her self-absorbed meditation into the reasons she had done something that stupid “And here I thought I was going to have to kiss your sister at midnight”

The heart that had been palpitating in Kara’s throat fell like a rock into the bottom of her stomach and Kara went cold at the thought of Alex kissing Lena and Lena kissing back; she’d kill her adoptive sister if she ever laid a finger on Lena. She’d do it slowly and would enjoy every scream of agony as she killed Alex.

“Well-” Kara managed to say, her voice a grumble that could barely be understood by the owner of the voice “I don’t think Alex would mind but-”

“You would?” Lena asked, an eyebrow rising elegantly and Kara blushed as she failed to answer “I never took you for the possessive type. But then again, I never took you for the adventurous type either Kara, sister of Superman”

“I-” Kara couldn’t even understand what was going on and where on Earth had Lena gotten that from “I’m not his sister”

“But you do admit being Kryptonian” Lena retorted punctually and Kara decided to drop it. She did not have it in her to lie to Lena anymore.

“I’m his cousin-” Kara said softly and frail, every bit ashamed of hiding this from Lena but still knowing there was no other way “I was supposed to take care of him but I got lost and by the time I got here he was-well, him. And then I started saving and fighting because it was right, and then I lied to you because it was what was right. Because you have a thing where people try to kill you and being privy to such knowledge would only consume your remaining…How many lives do you still have left before you ran out of luck?”

“More than I dare say out loud” Lena smiled and Kara felt relief when she saw Lena understood, that shine in those emeralds the Luthor called eyes was nothing else but complete understanding.

“So-yeah” Kara admitted out loud, for both their benefits, trying to get that bucket of water under the bridge “I gave you my pantyhose. Because-Because I have no impulse control and nothing seemed right for the girl that has everything”

“Oh, Kara-” Lena scoffed and smiled gently as she approached the Last Daughter of Krypton one tortuously slow step at a time “I don’t have everything. As a matter of fact, I barely have what I want”

“How so?” Kara asked eyes as big as plates and Lena smiled so fondly and gentle at such a sight.

“I have money, sure.” Lena explained her “But money couldn’t buy me the friendship you’ve given me, or the small things you do to me and for me”

_Ten_

“What I do to you?” Kara asked, not following the reasoning of the woman in front of her.

_Nine_

“You’re pure sunshine, Kara” Lena admitted out loud for the first time since she met the reporter as she approached her and had the blonde hero at arm’s length “And it’s hard to explain but you have this-”

_Eight_

Kara stood in the cold breeze of the night as rigid as bone while her friend-crush trailed off and on impulse more than something she had noticed, she trailed her left hand delicately over the milky arm of Lena, doing so with such tenderness that Lena shivered as her heart fluttered like crazy with love for Kara.

_Seven_

“You have this something too, you know?” Kara spoke up as her hand reached Lena’s face and caressed a cheek with the outside of her hand, reveling in the way Lena bit her lips so seductively.

_Six_

“There are things we need to talk about” Lena said so seriously Kara feared for a second that Lena had gone back to her old, guarded self that kept everyone outside well built walls of coldness and business only discussions. But the green eyes in the woman she loved shined in the night and they did so with such intensity that Kara forgot her worries as fast as they had arisen.

_Five_

“You know I love talking to you” Kara said a bit absentmindedly, more astonished by the fact she’d been so worried just a few minutes ago and now she was so at ease she felt like she had no weight at all.

_Four_

“And you know that I ask questions” Lena looked at Kara decidedly as she raised her right hand and placed it gently at Kara’s nape “And know when I’m being lied to”

_Three_

“No more lies-” Kara scoffed and smiled fondly, deciding there was no use for them anymore “You saw right through the biggest one. How could I ever keep something from you?”

_Two_

“Just don’t and we’re set-” Lena looked at Kara’s lips and licked her lips slowly, a hunger for the blonde growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment she felt the bodily heat of the Kryptonian “For life”

_One_

“You better” Kara whispered as she gave in, closed the distance between them and kissed Lena; her tongue slipping past the teeth of the black haired woman in fluid motion that made both of them moan and close their eyes, feeling fireworks inside of them while the night sky became lit with a rainbow of colors as the world welcomed the New Year with loud pyrotechnics and cheers, glasses clinging and soft smiles of happiness as the world acquired a feeling of newness to it.

Lena and Kara stayed with lips locked, eyes closed and hearts opening for one another for as long as they could, Lena having to part to catch some air but managing to pant after a quick inhale of air.

“Happy New Year” The words seemed overused but she meant them now more than ever, both to herself and to Kara.

“Likewise, Lena” Kara leaned in and quickly pecked red lips that she had hungered for in nights beyond count “May it be as good as its first moments”

Lena cupped Kara’s face and brought the blond towards her, placing a tender kiss against the rosy lips of her hero, her friend and her love with an adoration she’d never felt before.

“I hope I get more than just your pantyhose next time you come over to my place” Lena couldn’t help herself and teased Kara, the blonde becoming as red as a tomato and burying her face in Lena’s chest in embarrassment and Lena chuckled as she ran her hands through Kara’s soft locks.


End file.
